fringefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Balistic Pve
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the for more tricks, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 05:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Logo Yep I can do that. I will get started in a few minutes and should have it done latter tonight. The way I am thinking about it, is the butterfly where the sword and shield are then below it instead of Guild it says Fringe Wiki. Also no on either side of the butterfly. Let me know if that sounds about right. Also I am going to do it in a png format so you will have a clear background. That way you can put it on any color you want. I have never seen Fringe before, looks kind of cool. Tenetke Mekko My Talk Page 00:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :That's exactly how I was thinking it :) — 00:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::This is a rough draft to get an idea of what you think. Tenetke Mekko My Talk Page 02:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) 200px|right ::: It's looking great already! Though when it is small you can't really tell that those are shadows. — 02:56, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I will upload a different version that has been centered with some shadows. You can tell me what you think about that one. About the shadows, do you want me to lighten something up for the logo? Unfortunately for a logo it is going to lose a good bit of the fine detail. Beautiful picture by the way. The fringe websites list of pictures is Here so if you would rather another picture for it let me know. Didn't sign. Tenetke Mekko My Talk Page 03:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: The butterfly is fine. The shadows are okay, but I want to see about how it would look without them — 03:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: This one seems better — 03:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was trying to think of how to remove all the shadow work from Fringe without redoing it. I think my only option is to go ahead and redo the word Fringe. Not entirely sure how that is going to work out but I will give it a go. Tenetke Mekko My Talk Page 03:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) One more thing Tenetke, it needs to be 135w by 155h, i think you know that, considering you made the winter logo. Thanks again Tenetke. — 23:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) logo Hi. The logo needs to be a maximum of 216 pixels wide. (see help:logo). I'll try to find out why it's not currently displaying on this wiki. Angela (talk) 07:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) the logo image at Wiki.png is used by both monobook, and monaco at the same time. in monobook, it expects a size of 135w by 155h. in monaco, you CAN but dont have to, go upto 216 wide to match the size of the sidebar area. this causes issues, but its rare that anyone uses monobook anymore, so you dont normally (but should) need to jump through hoops to keep people happy and ignorant of this issue. the image you have at image:wiki.png right now is WAY too big, and will make monobook users freak out. here useskin=monobook}} see the reason that uploading a new wiki.png is not changing your current logo in the custom skin, is that in the css for the custom skin the logo is overwrode to display a wider (216w) logo since obviously, the custom monaco skin is obviously always going to be in monaco and can use the wider logo. the logo image used in the custom skin right now is image:Logo.png when your changing the logos, please keep in mind that they may be cached for a little bit of time by both our image servers, our global image cache network, and also your browser. PLEASE dont panic and keep uploading it over top of its self, or deleting it over and over when it doesnt show up right away, that only makes it worse. i hope this helps --Uberfuzzy 08:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :I assumed that the wiki would have like a 200px or something that would automatically make it smaller. Apparently not. I'll see if Tenetke will make a smaller one. — 23:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't been around the past few days. Been doing a paper for school about this endocrinology fellowship. I will be able to get it resized and everything in about an hour so I will post the update here when I get it. Is there anything I need to change other than the size. If so let me know. Tenetke Mekko My Talk Page 03:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks a bunch Tenetke. I will be eternally grateful. btw: Just a tip put a space between "mekko" and "my talk page" — 03:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) contact information If you need to contact me leave a message on my talk page here. I am moving on from gw. So if you need any art done just let me know on my talk page here. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 23:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi, I'm messaging you as the most recently active admin. I've had to block Matias arana 10 again (and his alternative account Dark Kights). He's been copying directly from Fringepedia again. Please see his talk page for our previous discussions on this. It seems he is not going to listen to requests to add original content. Please can you and the other admins keep an eye out for more problems from him? Many thanks -- sannse (talk) 20:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I'll keep an eye on him. — 01:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) CSS and AutoBrowser Hi B-Pve. I was just cruising through and noticed that recent improvements allow me to '+' or __ NEWSECTIONLINK __ - which I like alot. But I also noticed that I have the authority to MOVE - a sysop right or bot right normally. I am just a "registered user" somewhere else on wikia. But, I do have higher rights on wiki. I don't know if this was the intent... but it seems like a vulnerability (to me)... allowing even non-local users to MOVE. Cheers. [[User:DocH| –Doc''H''–]] . ((Maybe I just have magical Widgets)) I'll check back here later - if you feel a need to responde vous. :All registered users of Wikia are allowed to move and our database is restricted to Users (meaning registered users can't edit). Registered users on Wikia can move on all wikis (unless the page is protected). — 23:30, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Anonymous editing Hi! I turned on anonymous editing again. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you! -- Danny (talk) 16:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! — 17:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC)